The General Manager of Madison Square Garden
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Mr. Kennedy is transported into a world with the evil ruler of Smackdown. With the friends he met on the way, can he save the land of Wrestlemania?...Based on The Wizard of Oz.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Superstars mention

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Superstars mention!

--

Mr.Kennedy was strolling happily back to the locker room. He had just got out of a meeting with Vince and he was happy. He had told him that he was going to face Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania. Kennedy kept his composure the entire time Vince was talking. As soon as he entered the locker room, his eyes fell on Kane with his head in his hands.

"Ugh…" Kennedy heard Kane groan. "My head is killing me."

Kennedy rolled his eyes. "Suck it up, Princess. You're match against Mark Henry is next and he is gunning for you."

Kennedy had a match late tonight against Chris Jericho. Two loudmouths are bound to clash at some point and Jerky was just pissing him off.

Later that night…

"Victory!" Mr. Kennedy said after his match. He had finished Jericho off with his Mic Check. He strutted the rest of the way, passing other superstars as he went. There was somewhat of a roadblock at the end of the hall.

Kennedy tapped the guy in front of him on the shoulder and asked, " What's going on here?"

He turned around to reveal himself as Edge. "I don't know dude. But it totally reeks of suckatude."

Kennedy scoffed and began to push through the crowd. "Make way, coming through. I'm Mistaaaaa Kennnaday! "

People were urging him to stop, but the stubborn man continued to push through. He didn't realised what happened. It went by so quickly, by the last thing that Mr. Kennedy remembers, was a giant sandbag falling from the ceiling and then everything went black.

To be continued…

--

Whatcha think?

Reviews are always nice!

I'll update asap!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to who has reviewed!

Disclaimer: Do not own anyone

--

Mr. Kennedy awoke groggily, he barley remember what had happened to cause him such a big of a headache. He sat up from his position on the ground and looked around the place. He found himself being surrounded by odd-looking people. They giggled and tittered as Mr. Kennedy struggled to is feet. He regarded the people and was taken aback by their appearances. One of them covered completed in tattoos with extremely long black hair and a lip ring and over-exaggerated face paint on.

"He has finally awoken!" exclaimed the weirdo. The other two, whatever the things were, were giggling as well. One completely covered in painted that matched with his crazy vibrant coloured hair, which was the colour of a rainbow. The other had brilliant blue eyes and short wild hair. All three were dressed in ridiculous outfits.

Kennedy came out of his stupor. " Who the hell are you guys?" He blurted out.

"We are the jobbers. We were made jobbers by the evil champion of Smackdown!" said the rainbow haired one. "You are in the land of WrestleMania." Kennedy's confusion multiplied as the three jobbers began to laugh again.

"Look," Kennedy began. "I don't know what your smoking but, I have to get back to my hotel and just sleep whatever I have contracted off befo-," Kennedy was cut off by the loud announcement being made by the blue-eyed jobber.

"Yay! It's HBK!"

Kennedy raised an eyebrow as he watched a tiny sparkle turn into a full-grown man. A full-grown man, wearing a pink dress. The jobbers had begun to sing as well. '_I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy. I got the looks, that drives the girls wild…'_

This 'HBK' guy landed and the jobbers jumped for joy. Kennedy eyed him wearily before the man in the dress spoke up.

"And just who might you be?"

Kennedy took a step back and tripped over the big sandbag that must have came with him. His arrogance came back full force as he announced his name.

"Mistaaaa Kennnaday…Kennnaday!" He doesn't know why but he likes it when he repeats his last name. It makes people remember who it was that put them in the hospital.

"Well Mr. Kennedy…Kennedy, I am HBK, the good champion of Raw." He said holding out some sort of belt.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the tattooed jobber. "Look!" Everyone followed the little jobber gaze towards a body the laid sprawled out on the ground. The little jobber turned his attention to Kennedy before saying, " Your sandbag musta killed him! HBK! It's your evil brother Mysterio!" a collection of gasps sounded before HBK went over to check out the body.

"Yepp, it's him," HBK squeaked before continueing. " And he has the silver microphone." Kennedy looked at him confused.

"What's the big deal about a microphone? Dammit! I just want to go home!"

HBK's face lite up before holding the microphone out to Kennedy. "Take it, and if you want to go home, you must travel to Madison Square Garden where the general manger lives! He will help you get home. But whatever you do, do not give up the microphone. In the wrong hands, it's dangerous.

"Well how do I get this Madison Square Garden?"

"All you have to do," HBK said with a smile on his face. "Is follow the turnbuckle road, and you'll fund your way to MSG!"

"Do you have a car it bike or anything? Kennedy asked.

"Nope! Have a happy walk!" HBK said and began to disappear as well as the little jobbers.

Kennedy sighed and said to himself, "This is going to be a long walk.

--

Yay! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars mentioned

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars mentioned.

--

Kennedy was extremely tired. Even though he had only been walking for ten minutes, his legs still hurt.

"Dammit!" Kennedy heard a voice yell. His head whipped around to see a black horse wearing purple gloves and a large black hat.

"Okay? A talking horse." Kennedy said not believing what he saw. The horse looked at him, it's pupils rolled to the back of its head, before somewhat snarling.

"Do you know how hard it is to open a can of yams? With hooves? I wasn't always a horse you know. The evil champion of Smackdown made me this way." The horse clopped over beside Kennedy before continuing. " It was after one of his minions picked a fight with me, in the long run, losing. He was so bitter that he took the belt from the champion Batista and framed me for stealing it! I'll get that Miz one day! As soon as I figure out how to change myself back, I'll tombstone that bastard!"

Kennedy nodded sympathetically at the horse. "So, do you have a name?" Kennedy asked.

"I go by many names; deadman, phenom but I insist on being called the Undertaker."

'Pretty,' Kennedy thought. "I'm Mistaaaa Kennnaday…Kennnaday"

"I have just one question though," Undertaker began. " Why are you in your underwear?"

Kennedy glanced down to see himself in his boxers, only to hear a giggle and the re-appearance of HBK.

"Sorry," HBK said patting Kennedy on the head. " I just had to rib you! Tehe." He disappeared again, this time leaving a lie of clothes for Kennedy. As soon as he got dressed, he had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Undertaker, why don't you come with me to Madison Square Garden to talk to the General Manager to see if he can change you back into your old self."

Undertaker nodded and the duo made their way down turnbuckle road.

--

It was only a short while before Kennedy sees a man up ahead sitting on a broken down stump. He had curly black hair and a cute little upturned nose. The two made their way over to the man.

"Hey," Kennedy said acknowledging the man. His eyes became fixed on Kennedy.

"You talking to me?" He asked dumbly.

"Noooo…" Kennedy voice dripped of sarcasm and he once again turned his focus on the man on the stump. Kennedy sighed and held out his hand.

"Mistaaaa Kennnaday…Kennnaday. And you are…?"

The man stared at the hand before saying, " Huh?" Undertaker and Kennedy looked at each other and sighed. The man shook his head slightly before stated his name.

"Matt Hardy. Sorry, I'm bad with it comes talking with head that sense make."

" Did that sounds as bad as I thought?" Undertaker said to Kennedy.

"Too many concussions, made me lose my brains, that's why I don't got none." Matt said. "Why are you with a talking horse?"

"Long story but if you want to come with us to see the general manager of MSG, maybe he can get you some brains." Matt happily nodded and agreed to accompany them.

The duo became a trio as they continued down turnbuckle road.

--

I'm on a roll today... Two chapters in one day! Reviews are nice!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any superstars mention

Disclaimer: I do not own any superstars mention.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Makes me happy. And when I am happy, I type more!!

Though I am somewhat sad and have to take a moment to mourn the loss of my Randy Orton action figure, which has lost his foot. (My dad stepped on him.)

--

"Doesn't it feel like we should be singing or something?" Kennedy said.

The Undertaker shook his head. "I don't sing." The three continued to argue when they all heard a familiar giggle.

"What do you want HBK?" Kennedy said. Sure enough, the man in the dress appeared.

"All I am doing is warning you of a certain field that will cause you and your friends to fall asleep of exhaustion. The evil champion, Batista, is also aware that you," he said pointing to Kennedy. " Killed Batista's brother Mysterio and man is he pissed. Just thought I should warn you. Have a great rest of the journey, though I will probably see you again." And once again, he disappeared.

"Great." Kennedy said as he ran his fingers through his hair. His need for sleep was weighing down on him big time.

--

"GET UP!" The three travelers followed the noise before seeing a person hovering over another with an animalistic look on his face.

"Hey!" Matt screamed, jumping in between the two of them. The attacker had swung his fist and it had connected with Matt's face. "OW!"

"Alright, stop!" Kennedy yelled as he grabbed the attacker. "Don't you have a heart?" The man calmed down and shook his head slightly.

" I don't have a heart. The champion of Smackdown forced me to be a heartless heel. He said 'Randy Orton, you are to be a heel, the most viscous one alive! If not, you shall be power bombed of a cliff!'" The man identified as Randy said finishing his story. "I just want to fit in." Kennedy held out his hand.

"I think you should come with us to get a heart by turning babyface. I'm Mr. Kennedy. Do you want to come with us?"

"NO!" Randy snapped and began to walk into the up and coming forest.

"Oh well. You can't win 'em all." Matt said with a shrug.

"Do we really have to go through there?" Undertaker asked referring to the dark and eerie forest.

"If we want to go to Madison Square Garden, we'll have to go through it."

"Hold me…" squeaked Matt, grabbing a hold of Mr. Kennedy's arm.

"Umm…no."

"We better get this over with," the Undertaker said as they entered the forest.

None of the noticing the sign that was to the far left of the forests entrance reading:

**Forests of Gimmicks****. **

**BEWARE: Dangerous Personas Within.**

**--**


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while

Sorry it's been a while. I've been having computer problems with stupid Microsoft Word, so I have been typing at school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the superstars mentioned.

--

The trio trudged forward looking at the weirdoes they passed. They'd seen a yellow teethed freak, two blonde boys fawning over a photo of an anonymous blonde and a little person dancing with a water gun, al at different moments in the forest.

"Shit." They heard someone curse, "Leave me alone!"

Mr. Kennedy sighed as Randy Orton, the heartless heel from before, was being occupied by a small Mexican man and his, what looked like it, body guard.

"But you want nice sparkly necklace!" The Mexican was saying.

Kennedy decided to step in. "I don't think he is interested, buddy."

Randy looked at Kennedy and whispered to him. "If you get me the hell out of here, I'll come with you to MSG. I'd hate to have to punt this guy in the head."

Undertaker and Matt had been watching the encounter before, glancing up at the sky.

"It's getting darker out," Matt said, fear creeping into his voice. " I hate the dark." Matt then proceeded to grab a lock of the Undertakers mane and bury his face in it.

"Do you have to be so touchy-feely all the time?" 'Taker said with a snarl then turned his head to focus back on Kennedy and Orton before saying, "Let's get a move on. It's beginning to get dark out."

Kennedy acknowledged him by a wave of the hand before the Mexican and his 'body guard' skipped off, holding hands.

The sun was setting and it became creepier in the dark. None of them had a flashlight or a lighter, to see their way through the forest. They had agreed to stop before they ran out of energy. In what was light up by the moon, Kennedy was examining the silver microphone he was given.

It was beautiful as the handle was magnificently carved and how it sparkled brightly. He smiled to himself before a growl from his stomach made him remember that he hadn't eaten all day. The rock that he was sitting on wasn't the most comfortable but he sighed and tried to relax the best he can. If only he could tune of the bickering of Matt and Randy, he could get a little shuteye.

It seemed only a few minutes ago that he was dozing off that he hears a giggle. One that kept on coming back no matter what they were doing or where they were.

"What do you want now?" Kennedy yelled causing Undertaker, Randy and Matt to look at him like he was crazy. "He's here again!"

"Who?" Randy asked.

"HBK."

The giggling grew louder and sure enough, HBK appeared.

"I only have a few seconds before Batista comes over for tea. Take this backpack. It's full of sandwiches and flashlights." HBK said, kissing Kennedy on the cheek. "Ciao darlings!"

The our of them devoured the sandwiches and light a fire before the four dozed off to a fitful sleep. A golden eye sparkled from within a bush, waiting for the group to make their next move.

"I'll show 'em who's tough." He whispered returning his gaze on the quartet.

--

Oh no! Who is it? Care to take a guess? Reviews are nice!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the superstars

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the superstars! Yesh!

Well its been a while since my last post but I have no Microsoft word access and the school library cut me off of the computer for fines on a book that was returned late last year…oh well…On with the story!

--

The next morning, Kennedy awoke to find a strange, fat, bald man poking him with a stick before running away from a large blonde man in a apron. He had quickly awoken the others and by doing so, stopped the Undertaker from eating the rest of Matt's hair.

"Ahh!" Matt cried. Matt's head was now occupying bald spots. The little leprechaun ran by with a watering can and poured it on Matt's head. Within seconds, Matt's hair was back to normal and the four of them were on their way.

--

Matt was afraid a couple minutes after their adventure continued, he had heard a strange growling sound coming from behind them. Kennedy led the way. Still admiring the microphone. Randy was trying to convince 'Taker to let him get on his back, with 'Taker growling in response.

"GRRROWLLL!" The sounds appeared from nowhere and a person jumped out of a bush on the sidelines of the forest. Matt squealed and jumped into Kennedy's arms, burying his face slightly into Kennedy's chest.

"Get off!" Kennedy yelled tossing Matt to the dirty ground before looking at their visitor.

"This is my forest! I'll show everyone who's a wuss! GET OUT!" The man screamed, getting right in the face of Kennedy. Kennedy had pushed the man out his face, Not knowing his own strength, the man tumbled to the ground. The group circled around the man. He kept his eyes down before looking up. The entire group was taken aback when they all saw tears in his eyes.

"Why'cha do that, man? I did nothing wring. You guys are mean!" the man continued to cry. Kennedy, Orton, 'Taker and Matt all looked at each other as if asking if this guy was for real.

"Dude," Randy said. " What is your problem?"

"I don't see how you guys could be so mean. I'm used to it, really. It's always 'Watch it, Edge!' 'You get in my way again, Edge all of those teeth will end up on a necklace.' I mean, I can't help it if I'm a little intimidating, but people can be so cruel!" The man named Edge said, once again bursting into tears again.

"Okay. Edge is it?" Kennedy said, pausing while the man nodded. "Why would you attack us? We didn't do anything to you."

Edge sniffled a bit before wiping at his eyes. "I had to show everyone that I could take 'em, but you didn't have to push me! If I only had some courage to stand up to those guys." He sniffled again. Matt reached into his back pocket, pulling out a nicely folded handkerchief; He held it out for Edge to take. "Thank you." Edge said, a smile gracing his handsome face. He indicated to Matt." You seem very nice."

Matt smiled. "We all are nice. Wait a second." Matt said holding up a finger before huddling up with the rest of the group, out of earshot from Edge. "Can we please take him with us? He could get some courage." Matt said. All four of them glance over at Edge who was silently kicking a few stones with his feet.

"I guess we could. It wouldn't hurt to have another person along with us, even if he is a coward." Undertaker said before yelling over to Edge. " Edge! Do you want to come with us to see the general manager?" Edge's eyes sparkled.

"Really?" The group nodded. "Sweet! This totally reeks of awesomeness! Edge said jumping up and down.

"Look!" Randy yelled. All of them looked and saw a tiny clearing.

"Yes!" Kennedy exclaimed then proceeded to run to the exit of the forest. Matt, Edge and Randy followed enthusiastically with Undertaker trotting behind. He had just spotted another sign, this time reading:

_**Now leaving Forest of Gimmicks. Hope we haven't scarred you too much.**_

_**--**_

Hooray! Reviews are nice!

A/N: The next chapter will be entirely in Batista's POV and it will be starting back a little before Kennedy come to WrestleMania.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Sorry it's been a while. Been kinda busy with end of school and everything. On with the story!

Now this chapter startes a little before Kennedy came to Wrestlemania.

--

Batista's POV

"GODDAMIT! MIZ! MORRISON! MVP! Get your asses in here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I swear the vain on my face is becoming it's own person. Do they know who they are even pissing off?

As I ready myself to bellow again, the three worthless scum enter the room, looking as though they were about to be yelled at and beaten. Well they were only half right.

"When I told you to be here in the morning as soon as the sun rose...I meant it." I couldn't help it anymore as I stalked over to Morrison before punching him in the side of the face. MVP let out a shreik of terror and Miz kept his eyes to the groud. Ha! They were all so worthless.

"Now," I began again pacing back and forth. "I get up this morning to admire my beautiful championship belt, since i am the best and most powerful in all of Wretlemania." I turned to glare at them, smiling when I see the three of them flinch slightly. "I go over to the case and what do I see?"

Miz and MVP shrugged while Morrison said "The belt nicley polished and cleaned from the previous night by Miz?"

Is he stupid? I call him over and he hesitently came towards me. I put my face up close to his and whispered in his ear, my eyes not leaving his. "Do you want to end up like Regal?"

I saw fear in his eyes and the understanding of what I was planning if he didn't shut his mouth. I pushed him back roghly and he went tumbling to the groud.

"My god damn belt is missing! NOW WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" My eyes went to Miz when his lips went up in a smirk. "What's so funny?" Miz is sitting on the groud and it takes me little effort to pick him up and hold him in the air by his collar. I shake him a bit before growling and holding him higher up.

"Un-Undertaker. That b-big brute took it! I s-saw him leaving the palace shortly ago." Miz was saying 'Taker eh? That bastrad. He'll regret the day he stole from me. I had chucked Miz to the floor before turning back to him. " Miz, you shall accompany me with this, or I shall turn you into the toad that you are." Miz began to nod his head rapidly.

Heh. I knew that he would shiver once I mentioned my powers. I won't let the way I got them out of my mouth. It had started when my mentor, decided to let slip how to acquire the powers. Unfortunatley for Mr. Flair, it was by killing the persons entire family including Flair. He thought that he could trust me. That old fool. My friend Trips tried to talk me out of it but nothing could change my mind. My two brothers didn't know what was to happen. HBK, that soft, pansy. My other bro, Mysterio. We are as close as we could be. We are both extremley evil. Our conversations about ruling the world came to a near reality. Me and Miz set off and instantly found Undertaker, bags in hand.

"Halt." I say. Undertaker turns around, eyes fixing on Miz with a deathglare. "You have taken my belt." Undertaker rolled his eyes at me.

'He is one of those people who think I'm a joke. If he has my belt, I'll show him who is a joke.'

Miz grabbed the bags from 'Takers hand, Taker growling somewhat loudly. I quickly searched through when a familiar touch of inscribed gold made contact with my hands and I knew it was the belt. I pulled it out and looked at 'Taker, who's face showed shock and disblief.

"I didn't take that!" Undertaker said. "That asswipe framed me!"

I shook my head. Like Miz would have the gall to steal from me. "No need for your lies. You shall be punished...but in what way?" Honestly, there are just too many things that I could do to him. So, I shall let Miz decide. "Miz, tell me what I should do." The emotion on his face was priceless.

"R-Really?" I nodded. He leans in and whispered into my ear. Wait- what did he just say?

"Okay 'Taker," I said. 'Taker is looking at me skepically. "You are to be tutrned into a...horse." I began my spell, still not believing that I'm turning a human into a horse.

"You're kidding, right?" I laugh at his response and finish the spell.

"Come now, Miz. Let us go back to the palace." I said coldley, leaving the now turned 'Taker into a black horse.

Miz is cackling the whole way back. I dismiss myself and head to my eating area for some well needed food.

--

My day was boring. Trips came to see me before he pissed me off and I powerbombed him through a wooden table. I really liked him too. MVP and Morrison suddenly burst into the toom without knocking. Oh look, my punching bags have arrived.

"Sire! Sire! We have horrible news! It's about your brother!" I snarled at the thought that they would find it so important to bad news about HBK, so I figured it must be Mysterio.

"Mysterio?" I questioned and my minions nodded. "What has happened?"

"Sir! He...has been murdered!" I stopped thinking, letting my rage build up. He can't be dead. "A giant sandbag had fallen upon him by an unknown that has come to Wrestlemania.

"That man has the never to kill my brother. MY BROTHER! Send message throughout the land that Mysterio is dead and that I am furious." Pfft...which I am. My closest brother is dead and by some unknown. That man shall be punished. Later that night, I had planned on having tea with HBK. He'll have to shed some light on what has happened.

--

I left for HBK's some time later. His house digusted me with all the pink and ruffles everywhere. Ugh. I had to remind myself to smile at my brother in the pink dress. That kid was dropped far too many times on his head.

"Brother," I greeted him. I just wanted to smash his head in. "How are you copeing without Mysterio?  
He knows how close we were and I'm surpirsed that he didn't contact me sooner.

"Meh. I could care less." This makes my blood boil.

"How dare you! He is our flesh and blood. I'm mad as hell and I'm going to find and kill whoever did this. I'll be back, I need to let out some steam.

I left him in the room before I pulled out my crystal ball thingy and contacted Miz and Morrison. They answered and I ordered them to find out who the hell killed Mysterio and the bring whoever it was to me. I ended the call before turning back and going into the room to join my brother again. My patience was running thin. Nobody crosses me and gets away with it.

--

Finally!

Reviews are nice!

Thats for being patient.


End file.
